


Beware Mating Season

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe Mermaids, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Season, Mermaid Fetish, Porn With Plot, mermaid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Mermaids are an endangered species. They will reproduce by any means necessary, to preserve their species.





	Beware Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> "Oops I did it again...I played with your—" *coughs*
> 
> Honestly? I wanted another Mermaid, Attack on Titan fanfiction. Has anyone wrote one other than me? Like, I think I searched before...but all I found, if anything, was Levi/Eren Mer fics and those just don't count, I'm sorry....I want Armin stories and unfortunately, my fics don't inspire people to write their own stories, but when I write shit like this, I guess I can't blame them, haha, so, like, "here I go again, I got lost in"...I don't remember the next line lol but I wrote another fic and maybe it's not much different then what I normally write but I wanted more Mers, and this plot formed in my head, and I went with it. It's damn unique. >:) 
> 
> And, I want to stress the fact that although the fanfiction focuses on Armin, most of the other Mers are receiving /the same exact treatment/. Erwin and Levi are dominant tops, and fight off any Mers who get too close. Armin is a pacifist and he is young. As are many other Mers. 
> 
> Currently, this is a open-ended oneshot. 
> 
> I'd only advise you reading this if you have some type of Mermaid fetish. Really. I have a few other Mermaid fanfics that have slightly more plot than this one, and those which aren't so traumatizing. And actually I wrote this a few days ago.
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan and I do not own any of the characters.

Mating Season

Mating season.

It was a desperate, crucial time for the mermaid population to replenish their numbers by any means necessary. Their numbers kept dropping. Sharks, freak accidents, illness, and murder kept their numbers dangerously low. With the threat of extinction facing them, they would do anything to preserve their race.

Once, they had a system that functioned to promote consensual sex. That system was long gone. A new one was in its place. The Mer people were monitored closely. Those who entered puberty became a target for the next mating season. Many of the young Mers who became pregnant died during childbirth, because their bodies weren’t fully grown.

That put the fear of Poseidon into many young Mers, and Armin Arlert was one such Mer who feared puberty, because it meant he would be carrying a child.  A child he was not prepared for. He was just a child himself, barely fourteen, and was a late bloomer. His years of poverty had saw to it that he hadn’t matured properly at the same time as everyone else.

Regardless, Armin knew that there would be Mers who would try to have sex with him. This was why as soon as he realized mating season was upon them, he ducked out of sight, returning to the decrepit part of town he lived in, where people knew him. He was safest here, and for two weeks he managed to evade prying fins. Some of his friends were not as fortunate as he. He heard the horror stories of how some of his friends were raped daily, by numerous breeders. They weren’t even older than he, they just happened to have entered puberty.

Being that mating season was two months long, Armin doubted he could evade the prying fins for long, so when he was cornered by a shady looking Mer male, Armin knew his childhood was over.

“Stay back!” Armin screeched with alarm as he cowered in the corner of the alleyway.

“You’re a hole to fuck, come here.” The older Mer Male, Levi, said, snatching Armin around his waist. Armin shrieked and began to flap his fin violently while he hit at the stranger. “Ooh, feisty. I like that.” He praised, curling one hand to rest against Armin’s ass.

“No, no, I-I’m fourteen!” Armin protested, as he desperately tried to slip away from the one who intended to impregnate him.

“Exactly. Now, tell me, which hole do you want me to fuck?” Asked the Mer Male with the shiny black fin, as he pushed one of Armin’s gorgeous blue scales away from the skin soft skin underneath. There were potentially two holes on every Mer that one could fuck. For that reason, there was little distinction between male Mers, and Female Mers.

Each of them could be impregnated, and give birth to a child. The main difference between the two was that only ‘true’ women had breasts, and long hair. No female Mer dawned short hair. Armin had no breasts, and was comfortable in his male skin. He definitely did not want a male anywhere near either of his holes, both of which that were located on the front of the fin. One above the other.

“I’m a boy, please, let me be a boy!” Armin panicked as he trashed against Levi, who had found the soft patch of scales that hid one of his entrances.

“Anal sex it is.” Levi decided, and pushed his index finger into the bottom hole. Armin’s panicked blue eyes bulged open, feeling the finger penetrate him.

“No, no! I haven’t reached puberty!” Armin argued frantically, while he thrashed his fin harder. If his virgin blood was spilled, then others would come, and Armin wouldn't be left alone until mating season was over. The attack was not personal. It was a matter of species survival that was ingrained into them when they were young.

“Be a shame if it were true.” Levi responded, and inserted a second finger into Armin’s anal entrance. Armin gaped at him with shock. “Oh, do you think you’re the first young one to lie about your puberty status? As long as you’re fourteen, you’re mating material during mating season, on the off chance no one figured you out yet.” Levi explained, as he thrust his fingers into the hole.

“I’m not lying, please, believe me! I—no, wait, I haven’t done this before!” Armin shrieked fearfully as Levi pressed him against the sand.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Levi dismissed irritably, having heard it all before, and repeatedly tried to penetrate Armin, and failed, because Armin wouldn’t stop wiggling, which threw his alignment off balance. Persistence was the only way Levi, and other Mer Males mated with difficult Mers. Levi was determined, and when his cock entered Armin, he damn well earned it. Levi inserted his cock into Armin’s hole forcefully, and drove it in inch, by inch.

A scream pierced through the waters as Armin began to flip the fuck out. Armin flapped his fin up and down, causing sand to rain on to them. In his absolute panic, Armin ended up wedging the cock deeper into his body. Levi pressed his dick into Armin a little more, and then let Armin do most of the work. With each wiggle of his hips, Armin was unintentionally fucking himself on the penis that was much to big for his little hole.

Since Armin had not entered puberty, the sex holes hadn’t expanded on their own. He was being ripped open, and torn up from the inside, and most of it wasn’t even Levi’s doing. It was the odd angles Armin was flailing in, in his desperation for relief. His entrance was stuffed full, and was still ripping to accommodate the cock penetrating it, and rubbing against the rim of tight muscles.

“Pull it out! Pull it out! It hurts, ah, ah, it hurts!” Armin begged, while he thrashed underneath Levi. In the midst of his thrashing, blood surfaced from the wounds, and floated upwards. Levi took in the scent of Armin’s virgin blood, and knew the kid had been right about one thing.

“Fuck, you really are a virgin, aren’t you?” Levi commented, and recalled how Armin had said that he hadn’t reached puberty yet. That was probably true. But, Levi still was legally required to de-virginize the fourteen year old Mer male on the grounds that he could have hit puberty without realizing it himself yet, which would mean he had eggs and sperm that were viable.

“Yes, yes, I told you…I told you…get it out of me!” Armin yelled, then he began to hit at Levi again. Levi grabbed his hands and forced them on to the sand, and then pressed deeper into Armin, which made him cry out with pain.

“Look, I am not a bad guy. I Just have an obligation to do this. If it wasn’t me, it would be someone else. If you really end up hating anal sex that much, you can be a breeder like I am when your sperm comes in, and be the one on top.” Levi explained, pushing deeper, and deeper into Armin’s straining hole. Armin could wiggle and flap all he wanted to, but now that Levi was inside of him, there was no escaping.

“Stop, please just stop…” Armin pleaded again, feeling the cock press deeper into his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut and flapped about uselessly.

“Ugh, shut up already.” Levi groaned, and placed a hand over Armin’s mouth to silence him. Yeah, Levi knew how much this scenario must suck for Armin, but it was their way of life. The kid needed to get used to it. They couldn’t afford to coddle their children anymore. With that in mind, he shoved himself deeper into Armin until their fins were pressing together. Armin writhed with agony.

Again, Levi let Armin wiggle around uselessly, because it did wonders to stimulate Levi sexually. Levi then pulled back a bit, and thrust himself back into Armin, who shrieked again. The first few thrusts were purely experimental, and then when Levi was confident he knew what angle to thrust into Armin at, he quickened his pace.

“You’re fucking tight.” Levi commented with appreciation, and slowly fucked Armin, to ease him into the anal sex that was being forced upon him. He was being gentle, but Armin was yelling into his hand as if the pain was more severe then it was. Levi wasn’t generous for long, because he needed to get off to make any of this worth the trouble.

He started to slap their fins together, which increased the sharp pitch of Armin’s tone. This was when Levi heard a familiar voice. “Levi.” Levi paused, cock-deep in Armin, and looked over his shoulder to see Erwin Smith approaching. “You found one?” Erwin Smith wondered, and looked upon the young Mer. “Seems a bit young.”

“Oh, he is, but he is fourteen. Wanna join?” Levi offered, and gestured to Armin’s other hole, that was unoccupied. It was not uncommon during mating seasons for Mers to fuck both holes at once, to maximize the chance of pregnancy. Armin turned ghost white at the thought and began to scream into the hand, and thrashed harder.

“Well, you’re both kicking up so much sand that it’s going to attract on lookers. I might as well.” Erwin decided, and swam up alongside Levi. He looked Armin over, and eyed the beautiful blue fin. A Erwin baby with a blue fin like that was intriguing to him. Armin seemed to have good genes, and if he could produce a baby fish with good genes, that was ideally the goal. 

Together, the males held Armin down, and within moments, Erwin was inserting his cock into the top hole, and Armin felt his last virgin entrance be ripped open. He couldn’t scream loud enough to express the excruciating pain he felt. Once Erwin settled his cock deep into Armin, Levi resumed  thrusting himself into Armin.

Both Erwin and Levi flapped their fins against Armin’s flailing fin, repeatedly driving their dicks into him. They slammed their cocks into Armin’s aching holes over, and over, and over again, with bruising force. The holes were taking the first of many beatings. Mer Males didn’t have time to be gentle. During breeding season, they needed to fuck, orgasm, and move on to the next one. So they rammed their fins against Armin’s, and repeatedly pounded their cocks into the sore holes, fucking him hard. Harder, and harder, pounding the virginity out of him. Virgins were a rare treat. 

No amount of screaming or thrashing on Armin’s part freed, nor relieved his defenseless holes from being pummeled by cocks that tore them. Armin grunted and groaned as his holes were slammed into, and penetrated by eager cocks, whose only goal was to fill him with sperm. And they did. Erwin and Levi panted, and pulled their dicks out of Armin’s ravaged body. For a moment, they all remained connected by a string of sperm, but that was severed quickly.

“Thanks for the fuck.” Levi said gratefully, and swam away from Armin to find a new host to hold his sperm.

“Try not to take this personally. It’s our job to reproduce by any means necessary.” Erwin stated, to reassert the notion that the gang-rape was not personal. It really wasn’t.

To survive as a species, sacrifices had to be made, and Armin’s virginity was one of those sacrifices. Armin shuddered, and looked down at his body. Now that his virgin blood had been spilled, and his body had been filled up with sperm, he would become a target for other Mers. For the rest of the two months, Armin, like most other Mers, was raped daily. Some Mers only wanted to sodomize Armin, while some wanted to fuck his top hole. Other Mers weren’t picky, and shoved their cock into what ever hole of Armin’s they could manage to slide into.

Each time, Armin fought his assaulters, but he was powerless to stop them, once he was caught. Some Mers Armin was able to avoid and slip away from. Most had friends in tow, and on really unfortunate days, Armin was gang-raped multiple times, Mers right after the other, who had traveled in packs. The agony of these rapes were unbearable. The cocks repeatedly pounded into his aching holes. There was no reprieve.

A lot of the rapists were ones who raped Armin before, which again, was not uncommon. Armin’s gorgeous blue fin made him a popular target. Many Mers wanted to breed with Armin just because of his blue fin. And some days, the rape-gangs took turns with Armin, or their other victims.

This was one of those days. Armin had been desperate to evade all Mers, but he had been caught, and two of his returning rapists were forcing themselves on to him. They were part of a gang of six, and favored Armin, as one of their prime victims. If any of them could actually impregnate Armin, they would be victorious because their line would continue,

Already, Armin had been raped four different times throughout the day, and now he was cornered by the this gang, and he contemplated suicide as their cocks pounded into his sore, delicate holes that had been rubbed raw a month ago. The first two fucked Armin’s holes repeatedly, with no concern as to how much they were hurting Armin. It didn’t matter how much damage they caused as long as Armin became pregnant from it.

There were no regulations against constant mating. The thought process was that the more sex one engaged in, forced or not, the Mer line would be sure to continue. So many young Mers were raped to death. Others killed themselves. Armin understood why. He couldn’t push the brutes off of him. Their fins were heavy against his. And then they finished with him, and two of their friends immediately replaced them. Armin grunted and thrashed weakly, feeling as if his holes were on fire.

For two hours the Mer group repeatedly gang-raped Armin, pummeling both holes at once. They took turns, and switched places, more than once. Armin didn’t think they were going to stop, either. And then a familiar pair showed up, drawn by the struggle, and blood wafting in the ocean. Erwin and Levi paused, noticing the gang of six. There was a lone Mer that two members of the group were penetrating.

They knew about rape-gangs, and disproved of them. Just because they all were supposed to breed with those who were not actively fucking another did not mean that the sex had to be more unpleasant then it was. Levi approached slowly, careful to keep his distance, because rape-gangs could be territorial. He recognized Armin instantly. Levi had fucked Armin’s anus regularly in the beginning because Armin was one of the few Mers who had had a tight hole to fuck. When Armin became loose from too much fucking, Levi had moved on, although he briefly considered fucking Armin again until he saw how hard the two were fucking him. Armin’s dull, blue eyes, and weak jolts from pain told Levi that the rape had been going on for quite awhile.

_He needs a break_.  Levi thought, as Erwin swam to his side. “Let’s fish-nap him.” Levi decided, because he could see that Armin couldn’t endure the sex, not for another minute. Erwin nodded in agreement, and together, they body-slammed the two that were pounding their cocks into Armin’s bloody holes. The other Mers gasped with angered outrage and rushed at the unwanted male Mers.

On the ground, Armin seemed to register the absence of cocks in his holes and rolled weakly on to his side. He tried to push himself into the water, but he only floated for a moment before he fell back down. Then he was plucked off of the ground, and felt rushing water brush against his face. He looked up, and recognized Levi.

“Don’t.” Armin whimpered, and clasped his trembling hands protectively over his throbbing holes.

“Relax. I know you need a break.” Levi said, rushing through the water to escape the gang. He tried to think of somewhere where he could store Armin, and let him rest. No where was safe. “Fuck.” Levi muttered, pausing as he realized he was at a loss. He looked over his shoulder and was pleased to see that Erwin had escaped and was catching up to them. “Where do we take him?” Levi asked.

“Hmm. That’s a good question. How long of a break does he need?” Erwin questioned, and pushed the soft patch of scales away from Armin’s red, swollen holes. One look was all Erwin required to know that Armin was popular with the Mers who wanted to breed. Armin had been fucked a lot. Too much. Way too much. “Surface.” Erwin decided, setting his hands on his chin.

“What!?” Levi blanched, while Armin panted weakly against him from sheer exhaustion.

“Just until mating season ends. There’s another three weeks. Armin won’t last another penetration.” Erwin reasoned, and gestured to the surface of the water.

“Fine.” Levi griped, and let Erwin lead the way through the ocean. As they traveled, Armin sagged in Levi’s arms, falling asleep from the exhaustion brought on by constant sex. It wasn’t necessarily a good sign, since Armin had lost weight since Levi saw him last, and Armin had already been lithe.

When they reached shallow water, Erwin surfaced and looked around. There was a beach in the distance, devoid of people. There was a small, lone cabin, but no one was around. It was the perfect place to take Armin. Erwin ducked under the water and nodded to Levi. Levi swam for the beach and held Armin in one arm, while he used the other to help pull himself on to the beach.

“You want me to leave him here?” Levi questioned Erwin, who watched from a safe distance.

“Yeah. A human must be near, and should take the kid in.” Erwin answered, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

“Okay. Heal up, Kid. First mating season is rough on everyone.” Levi told the sleeping boy, and pat his cheek. He then inched back into the water, and together with Erwin, they returned home, where more Mers needed to be impregnated.

Armin was abandoned on the beach.


End file.
